Lady Lucy
by Lolzisme
Summary: A legend was made, unknown to most. The Heartfillia family are special, ruling high. What just is Lucy's secret she doesn't even know herself? *Updates will be slow for now. Sorry*
1. Chapter 1

_It was a legend, untold by many._

_The legend faded away, only few will still know, but alas, they won't tell._

_We all know it will exposed soon._

* * *

_~ Chapter One; A Encounter Among Many ~_

Lucy knew it would be a bad idea, but she went along with it anyway. The poor girl had no choice, seeing as Natsu, Erza and Gray were still among the people fawning over Lisanna, but it was to be expected. In the end, it was perfectly natural for Lucy to be forgotten for more than awhile, at least she got a few greetings every now and then, right? That's what she was thinking in front of the dark, deep thoughts that were swirling throughout her mind.

But maybe if Lucy was noticed, just a tad more in the slightest, she wouldn't be on the run from a beast with the speed of a cheetah in the midst of hunting prey.

_'If I survive this, I'll thank the Heavens.'_

* * *

_~Earlier that day~_

* * *

Cheers were still erupting throughout the shaking of Fairy Tail's guild building. Normal people from the outside scurried past the trouble-making noise, knowing full well if they went to ask for a tune down, they'd be brought beer, get drunk and start dancing on the tables. It had already happened to unknown tourists along with a few residents of Magnolia, unfortunately for the men and woman who were tired with the yearn to put their feet up.

There, somewhere between the bundle of noise, was Lucy Heartfillia in her usual clothing of X791, including her Celestial keys, whip and her hair down, courtesy of Natsu who had accidentally set fire to her bows. A exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she watched Lisanna almost straddle Dragneel's arm.

"Will I be seeing this everyday," Lucy murmured to herself, "Damn this, I'm going on a mission, alone or not." She stood up, wincing as her chair screeched across the floor. Ignoring the awkward coughs and silence surrounding her, Lucy tucked her chair under the table and walked over to the bar.

She once again sat down on a stool, smiling bitterly as more slowly started gathering around the girl still hanging onto dragon boy's arm. A glass of water was suddenly set down in front of her, the cold liquid swishing around at the rim of the glass from the impact. Lucy looked up, reassured instantly at the warm smile Mirajane gave, a aura of 'motherly' surrounding her.

"Are they still leaving you out? I apologize for their behavior, dear. Ever since she came back-"

"It's alright, Mira. I'm the one being selfish here. I mean, Lisanna was presumed as dead, but here she is. It's to be expected. I'm surprised you're not over there." Mira only shook her head,

"I missed her a lot, and I'm grateful for her return, but it's been awhile since she's been back. I need to resume to my duties as a barmaid." Lucy grinned, happy to be carrying a conversation for this long. A though popped into her head.

"Ah," She started fretting, a sudden stressed expression streaking across her face, "I have to pay rent in two days! I need to go on a mission." Lucy nearly leaped off her seat and bounded to the request board, standing beside Lasaro as he slowly scanned for his 'special mission'. Giggling quietly at his antics, Lucy directed her eyes back to the board. One caught her attention, and she stepped closer as if it was luring her closer. Lucy ripped it off the board, skipping back to the bar. Money signs could be seen in her eyes, gleaming greedily, it was almost uncanny. Slapping it down, Lucy watched Mira slowly nod her head, going off to write it down in the book of missions.

**HELP US!**

**VILLAGE IS BEING RIPPED APART**

**BY A MONSTER - UNKNOWN IF IT IS **

** MAGIC-CONTROLLED**

** PAY- 73,000 JEWELS**

* * *

_~The situation right now~_

* * *

And thus is where the mission has been lead to.

Lucy looked behind her, multiple pants of exhaustion filling the air, playful wind tugging at her hair, small drops of cold, refreshing rain pattering down onto the tired girl. Her keys rattled against her belt, almost like they were calling to her, but Lucy didn't have the energy to even pull one out at that moment.

She didn't expect the beast to be one step away from her. It let out a soft growl, surprising Lucy.

_'Would've thought it'd let out a battle cry for the Hell of it.'_ She thought sourly. The Celestial wizard didn't see where her path was leading, and she found herself in a cave without a exit. Surrounded, all Lucy could do was back-up, watching as the beast slowly enclosed her. Fine canines gleamed, and the monster breathed out as Lucy gulped. She reached for her heart-shaped whip, only to realize it wasn't there, mentally slapping herself when she remembered the weapon was forgotten in her room. Lucy waited to the beast to kill her with panicked eyes. The beast reached forward and-

Vanished, but not before bowing with a wolfish grin.

* * *

**Hello! This was originally a story called 'The Ghost with a Curse', but I had decided to do a remake. For those who had read the old version consisting of 4 chapter, the plot is still the same, but there will be some differences (for the better..probably:}) **

**Thanks for reading! Next chappie will come out soon! :)**

**Lolz**


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Chapter 2; A Encounter for the Surprised ~_

* * *

Lucy banged the doors of Fairy Tail open with a heave of annoyance. Others watched in pure  
-albeit more confused- amusement as she dragged herself across the floor, muttering angry words,  
"What was I supposed to do? It vanished; did I look like I had a ghost detector on me?!"  
In the end, Lucy went to the village chief with her shoulders slumped with a look of defeat. He hadn't payed her any of the money, not even 5,000J at the most. She doubted she could even get a strike, let alone a victory. It didn't matter anyway to I her now, Lucy knew she'd be kicked out one day; rent money or other, it was fate. Just as the girl was about to get a drink, a certain blue Exceed came to say his greetings,

"Lushiee~" he did a sing-song of her name, "did you get me any fish? Natsu said he'd get me some later, but he burned it!" Lucy scoffed. Typical Natsu; one day he'd screw up, so why not just prepare it for him-

'_Lucy! What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be talking like that.'_ The blonde mentally slapped herself, but as soon as Lucy did, she swore she'd had heard a twisted laugh of her own,

'_**Don't speak like that. You know you're right.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**I'm you, of course. '**_

'_What?'_

'_**Don't worry, he'll tell you everything.'**_

'_What the heck are you saying?'_

'**_How silly! He should have been here by now.'_**

'_Who?'_

A sudden tremor tremor ran throughout the guild building. As if they knew something was wrong, Fairy Tail itself became silent, but only Makarov knew what was about to happen.

* * *

_**; Makarov's P.O.V ;**_

It couldn't have happened, not yet. The deal isn't over; it just begun ten years ago. The Magic Council told us there's still six years left! I hopped off my chair, unlocked my office door and charged into the guild hall. As soon as I did, the noise of crashing emitted around the guild hall.

* * *

_**; None P.O.V ;**_

Everyone watched in horror as Master Makarov was thrown across the room, just able to enlarge his hand to slow down the impact. Relieved sighs were heard, but their eyes soon locked back onto where the smoke was clearing. A hazed figure slowly appeared; it started to step forward. Gasps lingered in the tense air as the mysterious individual eventually showed their self; it was a human, a boy with looking age of no younger than five.

His appearance was odd to the guild, as well as his personality. The boy was small, only reaching up to the bar. His hair was a clear white with streaks of a light gray, neatly combed down, his skin pale. Only black appeared in the boy's eyes, swirling pits of despair, almost. A classic butler uniform consisting of trimmed black trousers, a neat crisp white shirt and a crisp black jacket with a dark colour of crimson for his shoes. A sapphire blue ribbon was tied to his neck loosely, as if it was something of a truce to another.

"I apologise for my interruption at this time, but I have been sent to retrieve Miss Lucy Heartfilia. May she step out?" The boy's voice was light and eerie, as if he was a doll in a abandoned shop. Everyone gaped at the mentioned girl.

'_What would this boy want with Lucy?'_ Erza thought, putting down her plate of cake and lifted herself off of her chair, armour clanking as she did. Before Erza could speak, Natsu's voice bounced of the walls,

"Looking for a fight? You just destroyed apart of the building; only Fairy Tail does that!"

'_Thanks for worrying about me.'_ Lucy thought dryly.

Natsu charged towards the boy, his hands alight with threatening flames.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He let out a breath blaze of red, grinning triumphantly as it hit his target. Natsu stopped smiling. The boy was still standing, unmoved without a speck of dirt just like before. Natsu cocked his head in question,

"Don't wanna get hit, eh? Well you might-!" The dragon boy widened his eyes as the boy appeared in front on him, lifted his finger- and _flicked_ Natsu across the room. Gasps of surprise were let out as Natsu landed, crashing into the floor.

"I once again humbly give my apologies for creating such noise, Master Makarov." The boy glanced over to the old man, who only shook his head,

"It's quite alright; it's the boy's fault," He glanced at Dragneel, who was asleep, "but isn't it a little too early for this?" The boy smiled by a tad,

"He is unfortunately getting impatient. Please inform the Magic Council of this." Makarov nodded, but a small streak of frustration showed in his expression, knowing the Council wouldn't like this, but even they couldn't attempt anything. It was just too risky. Makarov signalled to Lucy, asking for her to come over. She nodded, thinking,

'_Is this what you- I was talking about?'_

'**_Yeah, just nod and agree to everything they say.'_**

'_...Okay.'_

Others gawped at Master, confused why he would let Lucy go. They watched as the latter walked forward. Makarov lifted his hand to Lucy's, watching as her pink Fairy Tail insignia faded away, her skin just as it was before she came to the guild. Lucy felt heartbroken. They'd give her up as easily as this? What the Hell happened to being family? Giving her away like an item in order not to anger the Magic Council? Pah, how pathetic! A sudden rise of twisted emotions raised up in Lucy. Anger, hurt, betrayal and darkness. Feeling confident from her hostility, she marched up to the small boy, who was oddly smiling at the girl.

'_This may help. It's a shame the Magic Council won't know._' As he looked at Lucy, he could identify her eyes. They were turning red.

_'Yes, this is great._' He mentally let out a hidden goofy smile, unusual for him, but the situation will really help everything. The boy walked up to Lucy, taking her hand in his small one.

"Thank you for your co-operation. Goodbye." He bowed and they disappeared into thin air, as if all that happened didn't exist.

* * *

**Hello:) Sorry for late update! I'll be sure to post more. **

**I couldn't help doing the thing about Erza and her cake3**

**By the way, when people think, they think like: **_this_

**But Lucy's 'otherself' [no spoilers;)] speaks like: _this_**

**Bye:) **

**Lolz**


	3. Chapter 3 I

**A/N at the end, please read:)**

* * *

_Previously_

* * *

_The boy walked up to Lucy, taking her hand in his small one._

_"Thank you for your co-operation. Goodbye." He bowed and they disappeared into thin air, as if all that happened didn't exist._

* * *

_~ Chapter 3; A Encounter for the Shocked ~_

As the boy transported Lucy and himself, a flash of light blinded her eyes. It made her realise what she'd just seen- and done.

In just a few minutes, Natsu got his ass kicked, and Fairy Tail gave up on her because of fright. What the hell happened to her?

'_**Shit just got real.'**_ The voice in Lucy's head laughed.

'_And here I thought you were responsible_.' The said girl frowned mentally.

'**_Bitch, please. And I told you, I am 'you', got it?'_**

'_What? Stop being so damn mysterious!' _

Before Lucy's 'other' could retaliate, the boy tapped her hand; they had arrived. The said one look slightly irked at Lucy, who gasped, as if he had seen this reaction more than a few times before.

Their surroundings were shocking to say the least; they were inside a castle. The hall was placed with a empty-feeling as you walked in, the classical chandelier hanging delicately above. The staircase was set out in a spiral-like fashion, with a crimson roll-out mat following from the oak door was snaking up it. Stereo-typical knight statues had been positioned at the sides, their armour gleaming and a threatening spear sticked to their covered hands. The eyes of the knights' were hidden shadows, and Lucy contemplated if the statues were actually alive or not. One mirror, as tall as a giant, had been carefully straightened on the black ceiling. The walls were pure white, but oddly, there were splashes of red slashed on both the snow-coloured marble floor and walls.

'_Is that blood?'_ Lucy didn't even want to ask.

Before they could walk forward another step, they heard a small creak above them.

Creak. Creak. Creak.

It was just like when the boy had raided Fairy Tail -more delicately than others, mind you-, but for some reason, the noises felt pressuring, as if the sounds alone could hurt. Lucy didn't feel the weight; she looked with a questioning glance at how the small boy was wincing slightly.

"Ah! She's arrived I see. Good job, Shin. As expected of a Landar. Always loyal, you lot." **(1)** A deep, threatening-like, chuckle emerged from above of the two, yet it was playful.

"Master Kirai, I do believe I told you to call me Sairentoasashin." 'Shin' looked over to the figure above.

"But you see, Shin, I simply cannot pronounce that long word. Oh no, too hard." Lucy, failing to suppress a laugh, still looking at Shin, but was surprised to see a angry vein appear on him. It was unnatural to see the small boy out of his calm state, even if Lucy had only known him for a short while. She looked up, expecting to see normal, but dear Lord! Gasping, Lucy stumbled backwards, her wide eyes full of shock. What she was seeing wasn't right. It wasn't normal.

"Goodness! I'm sorry, didn't mean to surprise you there. Are you okay?"

But Lucy was anything but okay. Just meters away, a beast stood tall. Canines with illusions of blood that could shear the fright off of people gleamed. A black shadow substance swirled off his body in long, thin strands, the body just as midnight coloured as the former mentioned. The eyes were a chaotic white, showing how ruthless he could really be just by looking into the empty blandness. The shape of him itself looked like a mix between a wolf and a fox, yet he stood as tall as a fully-grown man, a large tail curled over his back, the tip swiftly waving about like the wind. Although however refined he may look, even the dimmest could tell of the malice aura that surrounded Kirai. Lucy could only think one thing,

'_Just what have I been thrown into?'_

* * *

_**(1) If anyone's interested, it's a small name play on Japanese (kind of). **_

_**Sairentoasashin means 'silent assassin' in Japanese, hence how the small boy easily defeated Natsu quickly and quietly. Shin, in Japanese, could mean a lot of things (in Kanji). For this though, it's standing for 'gentleman', as how Kirai kindly pointed out how that is a trait of Shin's.**_

_**Forgive me if this is wrong, I am still learning and having to rely on the wwb is not good sometimes, hehe:)**_

* * *

**Gaha! I sincerely apologise for the long update. It's not much of a excuse, but I have got homeschool just a few days ago and it is still being sorted out. I have said this on my profile, it still doesn't make up for the wait. Anyways, who bothers to read my profile;)**

***Forever alone;(***

**Uh...Anyways, I'm also sorry for how friggin' long this note is against the chap. I just didn't want to put it as a chapter for a excuse. But hey! A small chap is better than none, right? No? Okay then.**

**'Lady Lucy' is not on hold, but the updates may be slightly slow for a short while! Thanks to whoever still reads this! **

**Lolzisme:]**


End file.
